FIG. 1 shows a three-dimensional view of a conventional oxygen concentrator, including two molecular sieves 81, 82, an oxygen tank 83, a plurality of hoses 84 connected to both molecular sieves 81, 82, an electromagnetic (EM) valve 85 and a plurality of hoses 86 connected to EM valve 85. The operation of an oxygen concentrator is to guide the external air into one of the molecular sieves through the control of EM valve 85. The special molecular in the sieves can absorb the nitrogen so that the remaining air is high-purity oxygen. The remaining high-purity oxygen enters oxygen tank 83 through hoses 84. At the same time, the other molecular sieve expels the nitrogen out through EM valve 85. The two molecular sieves take turns to perform the absorb/expel operation to continuously outputting high-purity oxygen. However, the conventional oxygen concentrator has the following disadvantages:
1. A plurality of hoses 84, 86 must be correctly and accurately assembled to the corresponding parts of the oxygen concentrator so as to prevent leakage. The assembly process is time-consuming and inconvenient.
2. The oxygen concentrator consists of a large number of constructing elements, which leads to high manufacturing cost as well as high storage cost.
3. The hose connection is complex and increases the maintenance difficulty.
4. The exposed hoses are both ugly and prone to danger; therefore, a large encasing unit is required to house the entire structure, which results in further cost.
It is imperative to provide an airflow channel module for the oxygen concentrator to improve the above disadvantages.